Love is a Journey Mini Series: Renji and Senna
by Penny1990
Summary: Renji and Senna's marriage has been on the rocks for the last few months and things get worse as Tatsuki returns to Karakura to see Renji and another man tries to get close to Senna. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!
1. Chapter 1

**STORY NUMBER SIX!**

**Love is A Journey Miniseries about Renji and Senna!**

**Follow up from the original Ichiruki love story: Love is a journey**

"AND CUT!" The director yelled! "Congratulations everyone, we have finished filming "Memories of a Nobody"

Everyone on the movie set cheered in happiness. The producer was the only not cheering; she just sat there feeling relief as the movie that had taken over her life for almost a year was finally done. She was happy but too tired to cheer.

"Senna? Aren't you happy, we finally finished?" the director yelled to her. "You are the producer you should be happy too"

"I am happy, just doesn't feel real yet" Senna smiled. The direct nodded and went back to celebrating with the actors.

Senna sighed as she thought about these last few months. Although things were going good with the movie filming, her marriage was suffering. She was never home and constantly busy and Renji was not happy at all. She did miss her husband and her son R.J. but she always had a dream to fulfill. She couldn't help but feel as if she was being a selfish person.

"After all this hard work, I need you to make your smile more convincing" a smooth male voice said behind her. Senna smiled as she recognized the voice behind her. She turned to see her friend, actor and bassist Takumi Ichinose.

"How do you know I am not holding in all my excitement?" Senna asked raising her eyebrow.

"I have been working with you for ten months now; I'm beginning to know you pretty well"

Senna smiled and lightly blushed as she playfully pushed Takumi away.

Takumi played the role of the Sixth Division captain or the Gotei 13 in her movie. He was tall, with long black hair and very handsome. He played the bass for his band "Trapnest" which is highly popular internationally. He auditioned for the movie so that he could do the soundtrack for the movie.

When Senna first met him, she hated him. He was extremely hard to work with and not very friendly towards any of the other actors. One day, Senna and Takumi got stuck in the elevator of the production company building for six hours. During the six hours, Takumi and Senna gained an understanding for each other. She found out he had a wife and children, and that he strived for perfection and was so cold to everyone because his father was this way. After that Senna and Takumi talked and hung out regularly. Senna had never confided in him about her problems with Renji, she only told her best friend Rukia but she knew he could tell that something was wrong.

"We should go out and celebrate" Takumi suggested.

"Sorry I can't, I promised Rukia I would meet her for lunch, she has something to tell me" Senna said finally leaving her producer chair.

"How is that little woman?" Takumi asked smiling. Rukia almost fainted when she met Takumi. She had always been a huge fan of Trapnest and when Senna introduced them, Rukia screamed. Takumi couldn't believe a small woman could make so much noise.

"She is good, we haven't spent much time together recently so I'm glad I can see her regularly again" Senna said smiling to herself. Rukia and Senna have been friends for ten years now and they have always been close. Senna never admits it but she feels extremely blessed to have a friend like Rukia who accepts her for who she is.

"Well, have fun, maybe we can hang out tonight or tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll call you" Senna said as she gave Takumi and goodbye hug. Takumi kissed her cheek and Senna began to blush.

"See you later Senna" He said before walking away. Senna smiled at his retreating form. She hated that she was attracted to him but her heart belonged to Renji.

.

.

.

"Mr. Abarai?" Rikichi said as he poked his head in Renji's office.

"What is it Rikichi?" Renji said annoyed. Rikichi was an intern from the academy that Byakuya had chose as Renji's assistant.

"Someone is here to see you, she says is a cop!" Rikichi explained. Renji's eyes widened. A cop? Did something happen to RJ or Senna?

"Let them in!" Renji said nervously but quickly.

Rikichi opened the door and Renji watched as a medium height woman with long black hair walked in, She was wearing jeans and a white blouse with a jean jacket. When his brown eyes met her brown eyes he found it hard to speak.

"I still leave you speechless huh?" she joked. Renji couldn't believe his ears. The woman who left him a few years ago…

"Tatsuki?" He said staring at her in amazement.

"It's me!" Tatsuki said "Aren't you going to give me a hug dammit!"

Renji came to his senses and approached Tatsuki to give her a hug. Hugging her , he realized he had missed her and he hugged her tighter. Tatsuki smiled as she felt Renji's warmth. She missed him as well. When they finally let go, they looked at each other.

"It's been too long" He said.

"Yeah, I missed you too" Tatsuki smiled. Renji smiled back then remembered something.

"How is Chad, I didn't hear about a wedding" Renji asked.

"Don't act like your _wife _didn't tell you" Tatsuki said annoyed. "I broke up with Chad; I didn't really love him like he loved me. I had to give him back the engagement ring."

"Well yes, Senna did tell me, but I wanted to hear it from you."

"Yeah yeah, how is _Senna_ , I heard you guys had a kid." Tatsuki asked as she looked around his office. She didn't want to look in his eyes as he talked about her old enemy.

"Yeah, we named him Renji, so we just call him RJ, like the Americans call their kids who are younger." He explained. "Renji explained.

Tatsuki nodded but stopped when she saw the picture of Senna and what she believe to be RJ on his desk. Senna looked beautiful with their son and Tatsuki could feel the anger and jealousy building up.

"How about we leave here, go to lunch or something" Tatsuki suggested.

Renji wanted to say yes, but should he really be going out with his ex-girlfriend. Tatsuki could see he was conflicted.

"It is just us going out as friends. Please, I really want to catch up" Tatsuki pleaded. Renji gave in and agreed. "Okay, I know a nice little café spot"

.

.

.

"SENNA, OVER HERE" Rukia called as Senna walked into the restaurant. Senna waved to Rukia and walked over to the table and she began to realize Rukia wasn't alone.

"Ichigo?" Senna said surprised. "Hey Senna" Ichigo greeted.

Senna hugged the couple and sat across for them.

"Why did you guys call me here? I thought it was just me and you, Rukia? Is this an intervention?" Senna questioned.

"Jeez Senna will you shut up, we just want to tell you something" Ichigo snapped

"Ichigo!" Rukia said.

"It's okay, Ichigo is forever rude" Senna said giving him the finger.

"You guys are worse that brother and sister." Rukia sighed. "I called you here to tell you that…I'm pregnant!"

"Again?" Senna gaped.

"Yes again!" Rukia said annoyed that Senna didn't have a better reaction.

"We are hoping for a boy" Ichigo said.

"I don't think the world needs another Ichigo" Senna joked.

"Thank God you didn't have a girl, the world can't deal with two mega bitches" Ichigo replied.

Senna and Ichigo glared at each other and Rukia laughed. In a few seconds Ichigo and Senna began to chuckle. Senna missed this. She missed talking to Rukia and fighting with Ichigo. They were like family.

"So what about you Senna, I have really missed you" Rukia said

"I'm good, we are done filming the movie, I just have to oversee the editing but that isn't going to take much of my time." Senna said happily.

"Renji will be happy to have his wife home and so will little RJ, he probably misses having his mom around." Ichigo added. Rukia elbowed him lightly, Ichigo looked at his wife confused, and she signaled to look at Senna, whose smile had faltered. Ichigo instantly felt bad.

"Me and Renji haven't had sex in a couple months" Senna confessed. Rukia looked at her friend sadly.

"Eww Senna" Ichigo mumbled. Rukia smacked her husband head.

"Shut up Ichigo" Senna said. "We have been fighting constantly, we fight in the house, in public, in front of our son and we don't seem to ever agree on anything. I mean I know I have more time but what if my movie does well and they turn my other books into movies, Can we really deal with this type of strain numerous times?"

Rukia took her best friend's hand, "You and Renji will find a way thru this, I promise you" She said as she gave Senna a reassuring smile.

"Thanks"

.

.

.

"I'll take of the check guys" Senna said as she left the table. She enjoyed her lunch with Ichigo and Rukia. It reminded her how lucky she is to be blessed with good friends. She decided she would pick RJ up from daycare early and spend her day with him, then cook a big meal for her husband. Just as Renji crossed her mind, she noticed a red blob catch her eye. She looked to the side window of the restaurant to see the man she was just thinking about.

"Renji?" Senna whispered. She was about to run out the restaurant when she saw he wasn't alone. A woman was with him. A woman long black hair and a very athletic body. Senna looked closer and her heart dropped when she realized who the woman was.

"Renji and…..Tatsuki?" She said to herself. She watched as her husband and his ex-girlfriend walked into the restaurant next door.

.

.

**Later that Day!**

"SENNA!" Renji yelled as he slammed the door to their two story townhome. Senna looked up uninterested at her husband who just yelled her name in anger.

"Why are you yelling, I just put RJ down for a nap 15 minutes ago" Senna said seemingly unfazed by her husband's anger.

"Senna, don't act innocent, how can you just pick up our son and not tell me since I ALWAYS pick him up on weekdays" He said raising his voice again.

"I thought I said RJ is sleeping"

"I don't care Senna, how can you just pick him up and not tell me, then you have been ignoring my call all damn day, are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack" Senna stood up finally showing some anger

"Do not curse at me Renji Abarai! You have been the one telling me to spend more time with my family so I picked p my son and spent the day with him."

"I'm not telling you to not spend time with RJ, but you should have told me first so I wasn't worried sick" Renji said in a calmer voice. Senna, realized she lost it for a while and regained her composure.

"I made beef and potato stew, it's still hot" Senna said smiling. Renji was surprised by this. Senna hadn't cooked him anything in so long. They were always fighting, and when they weren't she cooked for herself and RJ because Renji couldn't stay in the house to argue with her further.

He actually never realized how much he missed the little things she did. The movie had definitely strained the relationship. His mind then went to Tatsuki. He wouldn't lie to himself; he knew he still felt something for Tatsuki. He definitely was heartbroken when she left him.

Renji helped himself to the stew while Senna picked up their son who had been napping on the couch and took him upstairs. He sat at the table and noticed a tabloid magazine sticking slightly out from Senna's bag. From what he could see it said "Memories of a Nobody's producer and writer". Was it an interview?

He knew she had a publicist and that she had done interviews but he never read them. He pulled out the magazine and his eyes widened when he saw the picture and headline. The picture was of Senna and a tall man with long hair leaving a hotel and another picture of them eating lunch alone. The head line said: "Trapnest Bassist, Takumi and Senna the Memories of a Nobody's Procuder and writer: Lovers?" Renji's blood began to boil. Is this the reason, Senna was cooking for him? She was feeling guilty?

Senna walked downstairs to see Renji eating the food she had prepared. She sat down across from him, she looked down at the table and her eye widened when she saw the Tokyo tabloid sitting on the table. She looked to Renji with a confused face.

"Did you go through my bag?" She asked

"The hell does that matter?" Renji spat. "Explain"

"Explain what, it is a fucking tabloid Renji, they always twist and bend something and LIE!"

"A picture is worth a thousand words, Senna; they have a picture of you two leaving a hotel together and eating lunch in Tokyo"

"Are you dense? We shot some of our scenes for the movie in Tokyo. All the actor and crew stayed in the same hotel, we bumped into each other at the lobby and we both left the hotel to get brunch at a café. Takumi is married for fucks sake and SO AM I!" Senna argued. How dare he accuse her of anything when he was with his ex-girlfriend today?

"Takumi is a known player, he has cheated on his wife several times, and if it was nothing, why were you hiding it?" Renji retorted

"I was not hiding it, I had it in my bag, and if I was lying I would have burned it or something. My P.R. found out about it and threatened to sue if they printed that story, he gave me the original and only copy so I could read what they said about me." Senna said trying to defend herself. "You are always quick to make me the bad guy, but yet you were with Tatsuki today."

"How did you know?" Renji asked surprised.

"Better yet, were you going to tell me?" Senna asked. "Takumi is not my ex boyfriend, you never had to watch him kiss me or flirt with me, he never held a place in my heart, but Tatsuki was that and much more to you"

"Senna look-"

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Senna asked. "And don't you dare lie to me."

Renji was stuck. After seeing Tatsuki today, he did realize he still had feelings for her. After Rukia broke his heart and Senna left for a book tour, Tatsuki was the only girl who didn't disappoint him. But he broke her heart when she realized he had still very much loved Senna. Renji loved Senna, he really did but lately she was breaking his heart again and just like before and Tatsuki was fixing it.

"I don't know…" Renji said defeated. Senna could feel her eyes watering and her heart beating faster. He didn't know if he still loved Tatsuki? After he had promised to spend his life with her and had his child?

Renji could see the hurt on his wife's face and automatically wished he hadn't said that. It killed him to see her like that. He reached out and hugged her. Senna wanted to melt into his embrace, she loved him more than words can explain but she wouldn't fall into it. She pushed him roughly off of her and stepped back.

"Sleep in the guest room please" was all she said before she quickly turned around and headed for the stairs.

Renji slid his hands down his face as his wife ran up the stairs in tears. He punched the nearest wall in anger. Why did he say that? He may have still cared for Tatsuki but Senna was his wife and he shouldn't have said that. But then again, he shouldn't be with someone out of obligation. He felt bad for hurting her but was it because she is the love of his life or because she is the mother of his child.

Renji slid down the wall and sat on the floor in the kitchen, sighing. He would have to make this right in the morning.

**END!**

**So that is the first chapter! And it gets juicier from here! Next Chapter: Tatsuki, Renji and his son spend the day together. Takumi comforts Senna by taking her out.**

**So I'm trying to do a new ichiruki story, Vote on which on you like:**

**Choice 1: Rukia Kuchiki dreams come true when a boyfriend Ichigo asks for her hand in marriage and makes plan for Rukia and her five-year old son to start their life with him. The road to the wedding is bumpy when Ichigo and Rukia has to deal with his ex-girlfriend, the father of Rukia's child, Rukia's brother, Rukia's best friend, and old friends.**

**Choice 2: Rukia and Ichigo start a summer fling at the Philippines, but Rukia returns to Karakura Town to find Ichigo has moved there with his fiancé! It doesn't help that her ex-husband won't sign the divorce papers! **

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Senna walked down the stairs quickly wearing a yellow sundress and sandals. Today was a nice day out and she would enjoy it. She would use this day as inspiration to finish her fourth book and get away from her problems with Renji. She went to her bag which she left in the kitchen.

She looked at the tabloid with the picture of her and Takumi and frowned. She hated that Renji didn't trust her. She took the tabloid and threw it away. She grabbed a piece of paper and began to write a note to leave for Renji. She didn't notice the guest bedroom door open.

Renji saw his wife trying to write something on the notepad. She was running away for the day. He knew she didn't want to face him, so he called out to her.

"Senna," She jumped when she realized he was awake "I'm up, so you don't have to leave a note"

Senna's shocked expression turned to an angry one. "I'm leaving for the day, I think it is best to take RJ to the park, it's beautiful out" Senna said looking away.

"And where are you going?" Renji questioned stepping closer to his wife. Senna didn't know an answer to that question. She needed a place to get away from her fighting. She knew if she spent time with her son, she wouldn't be as much fun to RJ. She wanted to figure out a way to stop hurting. She decided to hurt Renji.

"To get away from you" Senna said coldly, as she grabbed her bag from the table. Renji had no idea how to reply to that. She sounded so upset. Senna walked out the door without looking back. Renji began to worry that he and his wife may be growing apart way too fast way too soon.

Renji was shook out of his thoughts when his two year old son, slowly made his way down the stairs.

"Papa!" he said smiling. Renji smiled at RJ and went to pick up his son.

"Let's go to the park!" he said. RJ smiled and clapped in happiness!

"Let's get you ready then" Renji said as he headed to the stairs. Just as he was about to take the first step, he heard his cell phone ring. Renji put RJ down and went to answer his phone. He was shocked to see Tatsuki calling him.

"Hey, Tatsuki

"Hey Renji, good morning"

"Good morning, what's up"

"Nothing really, I'm tired of unpacking" Tatsuki had just moved back to Karakura to take over her dojo again. She had been training for a karate competition for a couple years in China; she became the first female karate champion from Japan. Now that training was over and Tatsuki gained her title, she decided to start teaching at the dojo while keeping in shape; she planned to do other competitions around the world later on.

"Oh that doesn't sound fun" Renji said nervously. He didn't know how to talk to her without thinking he was cheating on Senna.

"You think we could hang out? Or will Senna be mad?" Tatsuki said knowing Senna hated her guts.

"Senna isn't like that" Renji lied. "I'm actually going to the park by our house to spend the day with my son."

"Renji, look we are friends right. I want to be able to talk to you. Orihime is in London with Uryu. Momo is out of town too visiting Izuru's family. I haven't been able to reach Rangiku. Rukia and Ichigo are at Byakuya's for the day. I have no one else to see and I was hoping you would want to see me" Tatsuki said. Only Renji ever saw this side of Tatsuki. She always had a tough front up but she was still a woman.

"You can come over to the park" Renji started. "and meet RJ"

There was a pause on the phone. Renji was beginning to think he said something wrong. "I would love to" Tatsuki replied. Renji smiled. He knew Senna wouldn't be happy about this but he would worry about that later.

.

.

.

Senna arrived at Karakura beach. She smiled as the breeze hit her face. It was peaceful. Senna walked to the beach with her blanket in hand. She began to lay her blanket down when her phone rang.

Senna cursed to herself. She meant to turn off her phone. She looked and she smiled at the name on her phone.

"Hello Mr. Ichinose"

"So formal Senna" Takumi replied pretending to be hurt.

"We are no longer colleagues, the movie is over"

"Yes it is, which means I have to leave Monday morning" Senna's smile became a frown hearing this. She knew he had to leave soon to start his new album with his band but she didn't think he would be leaving so soon. "My wife wanted me home this morning but I convinced her that I had to stay until Monday."

"Why did you do that?" Senna asked

"Because I saw how sad you were yesterday and we didn't get to celebrate the end of the movie so I'm coming to pick you up, so where do you live?" Takumi asked. Senna was happy to hear his reasons for staying. Other than Rukia, Senna didn't have many close friends and Takumi was a great friend. He always listened and did his best to cheer her up. He was very supportive of her which she needed.

"I'm not home, I am at Karakura beach."

"Perfect, I'm five minutes away from there, I'm on my way" he said quickly before disconnecting the call. Senna smiled to herself. She was extremely lucky to have Takumi during the filming. She was never able to hang out with Rukia or spend time at home, so it was nice to have someone close by. She couldn't lie; she would be slightly depressed when he had to leave.

.

.

.

"Daddy, can I play in the sandbox?" RJ asked as him and Renji approached the neighborhood park. RJ was jumping up and down the whole walk there.

" Yeah, go ahead." Renji said smiling. RJ squealed happily and ran to the sandbox. Renji laughed and sat at the bench next to the sandbox. Today was indeed beautiful out. The weather was just right, the sky was clear blue and the sun was shining. If only his life was this peaceful and perfect.

Why didn't he deny his feelings for Tatsuki? Even though he truly wasn't sure of his feelings for her, he shouldn't have told Senna that. Senna and him were already fighting so this did not help the situation. Of course he loved Senna. That he was sure of. But he began to wonder if love was enough. Renji looked at his son. If it wasn't for RJ, would they still be together?

Renji was taken out of his thoughts when he saw a woman approaching the bench. A small smile appeared on his face. Tatsuki was walking over wearing tan cargo pants and a navy blue t-shirt.

"Hey Renji" Tatsuki said as she finally reached the bench. "Hey Tatsuki' he replied as she took a seat next to him. They smiled at each other as if they were speaking thru smiles. "Glad you're here" Renji said. Tatsuki blushed and looked away from him to the child playing in the sandbox. The little boy had a mess of black hair, brown eyes and a huge smile. He looked like Renji, like a baby version.

"So that's your son" Tatsuki said, she didn't notice the hurt behind her voice but Renji did. He looked at her then to RJ. "Yeah, that's my boy"

"He is beautiful" Tatsuki whispered. Renji smiled "Thanks"

"He doesn't take after Senna much, except the hair." Tatsuki said, with her voice sound normal again.

"Yeah, wish he could have had my hair too"

"The black is better trust me" Tatsuki said as she patted Renji's hair. She looked at his hair as she did it. His hair got longer, making him look more rugged and sexy. She was still very sexually attracted to Renji but what women wouldn't be?

Renji was there wearing a tight black shirt and jeans. His muscles were perfectly visible. Tatsuki thought back to the times where she would make love to him and how great it would be t have sex right there…

"So you think I could have RJ come take lessons at your dojo?" Renji asked. Tatsuki smiled at the thought of it.

"I would love that, it is good to teach him a discipline like that early. Plus he can beat up his old man"

"Great" Renji said before calling his son over. RJ looked up to see his father who was sitting next to a woman he had never seen before. RJ slowly stood up and made his way over to the bench.

"Hey son, I want you to meet daddy's friend Miss Tatsuki"

"Hi Miss Tatsuki" RJ said shyly. Tatsuki bent over to him. "Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

"My name is Renji Abarai the second but everyone calls me RJ."

"That is a great name"

"That's my dad's name too" RJ said pointing to his father.

"Yes, I know, I and your dad were friends for a long time."

"Really? So you know my mommy too?" RJ asked. Renji felt a bit awkward once that question was asked. If only his son knew and understood.

"Yes I met her before" Tatsuki said with a fake smile. She couldn't be mad at the boy. Even though it was Senna's child, it was also Renji. She wanted to be close to Renji again. She missed him and often wished she never broke up with him in the first place but if she didn't leave him she would have ended up more heart broken than she was when she left.

"What are you making in that sandbox?" Tatsuki asked changing the subject.

"A house"

"Really? Can I help you?" Renji was surprised to hear Tatsuki ask this.

"Yeah! Daddy you can help us too" RJ said as he grabbed both adults' hands. Renji and Tatsuki followed the toddler to the sandbox. Tatsuki knew this would probably cause problems by getting close to Renji and his son but she didn't care. She didn't have this and she didn't mind borrowing Senna's family.

.

.

.

Senna and Takumi laid on Senna's beach blanket enjoying their surroundings. He made his way to the beach after he called her. He spotted her lying on her back with her eyes closed. He admired her peaceful state and smiled.

Senna was one of the most beautiful and talented women he had ever met. When he first came to Karakura to film the movie, he didn't want to be there. His publicist said it would be great for his image and the soundtrack. Because he didn't want to be there he was rude to everyone including Senna. Everyone kissed up to him except for Senna.

She was the producer and the writer so she made she it was clear that if he crossed her she would kick him off. Takumi was shocked by her attitude towards him. As they got to know each other, Takumi began to develop a crush on her. He knew she had a husband, one who she fought with many times because he would sometimes hear her on the phone. As they got closer, Senna told Takumi about Renji and RJ, her abusive past and her drama before her and Renji got married. Takumi had told her about his wife and child back home and how he wasn't the most faithful man but he did care about his wife.

Senna was a great listener and an even better friend. He still had romantic feelings for her and if she wasn't married he would have tried to get her to come with him to London while he worked on his album.

Takumi had been laying on that beach with Senna for the past couple hours. Not much talking just enjoying each other's company. Takumi looked over to Senna who was looking thru her phone. Takumi knew she probably got into a fight with Renji again. He wished he could beat that guy down for always making Senna sad.

"He didn't call you?" Takumi said. Senna turned to Takumi. She loved and hated how he could read her so easily.

"No, he didn't, but it is fine, I needed to get away." Senna said. That was half true. She needed to get away but she was not fine.

"Let's go shopping" He said. Senna raised her eyebrow at him.

"Shopping? With you?" Senna asked giggling.

"What? Why can't I go shopping?"

"I just don't know many guys who want to go shopping with a woman"

"Well, I like to shop personally, how do you think I stay so stylish?"

Senna busted out laughing. "You may need to fire yourself and get a better stylist"

"Shut Up! Do you want me to take you shopping or not?"

"OK, shopping doesn't sound terrible" Senna laughed. Takumi smiled and stood up. He dusted the sand off his pants then held out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks" Senna said. As she stood up, she caught Takumi staring at her and she blushed. He noticed a strand of hair on her face. He pushed the hair back and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled and looked at him with her bright colored eyes and he could feel himself falling hard.

.

.

.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Renji said as he walked into his home with his son and Tatsuki behind him. Tatsuki looked around as she entered the two story townhouse. It was very homey but modern. There were a good amount of pictures. Many of them were family pictures. Senna looked happy and amazing in all of them which didn't help Tatsuki's jealousy. The picture that stuck out and made her gut clench was the wedding picture that was in the center of the wall in their living room. Senna wore a long white slim dress while Renji had a simple black suit on. They both looked simple but amazing. You could see Senna had a small baby bump. She wondered if they got married because she was pregnant or were they already engaged when she got pregnant.

"Are you hungry?" Renji asked. He realized Tatsuki was staring at his wedding picture.

"Sure what do you have?"

"Um I can whip something up." Renji suggested.

"You cook?" Tatsuki asked

"Yeah, is that shocking to you?" Renji said sounding offended

"Completely, don't worry, I'll cook, I learned some things while I was in China, filling and healthy."

"I don't need you burning down my kitchen"

"Shut up, just tell me where the pots and seasonings are and I will whip something up" Tatsuki argued.

Renji pointed out what Tatsuki needed and she went to work. He knew he was playing with fire. If Senna came home and found Tatsuki in her home making food, she would certainly cause hell but he knew Senna when she "ran away" she spent the day at the beach then went to Rukia's or her aunt's house for dinner. She wouldn't come back to Renji was ready to go to bed. Since it was a Saturday, she would wait until later to come back.

RJ walked up to his dad and smiled. "Tatsuki is a nice lady, mommy must like her"

Renji bent over to his son. "Love isn't the word son"

.

.

.

"I am starving" Takumi said as he sat down on a bench in the mall. They had been shopping for a few hours and he had been bombarded with people asking for his autograph. Senna thought it was funny but he found it annoying. Senna had bought few things with her own money but she didn't want to splurge. She was still writing her fourth book and the movie hadn't been released. Both of those things could fail and she may only have the money from her first three books. Takumi however was not happy with that. He bought her shoes, jewelry and other things. Senna refused for him to buy if for her but he insisted. He wanted to treat her to the perfect day.

"Let's get dinner, sushi sounds great!" Senna said. Takumi agreed and carried the bags with him to his car.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Takumi handed the keys to the valet and his phone started ring. Takumi looked at the phone and sighed.

"Is that your wife?" Senna asked slightly annoyed with the way Takumi's mood changed when he had to talk to his wife.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes" He said before taking the call. Senna stood there and watched as Takumi's voice changed to a bored one. Senna knew the only reason why Takumi married his wife was because she was pregnant but was she really that much of a pain to him.

Senna and Renji were already engaged but rushed the wedding once she found out she was pregnant. She wondered if she was a pain to Renji. If she never got pregnant would they have lasted?

"Senna?" a female voice had called out. Senna turned around to see a tall strawberry blonde woman waving to her.

"Hey Rangiku" Senna said smiling. Rangiku made her way over to Senna gave her one of her infamous bone crushing hugs.

"How have you been, it has been a long time"

"Yes, I know, I have been so busy with the movie and my fourth book. Last time I saw you was that ball for the Gotei 13 a few months back."

"Yeah I remember, I'm guessing you know Rukia is pregnant!"

"Yes, she told me yesterday, I hope it is a boy"

"Me too, Poor Ichigo can't handle all those women in the house" Rangiku joked. Senna liked Rangiku, she never was close to her but they did talk whenever Rukia invited her for a girl's night out or any family function.

"Where are you coming from? Senna asked.

" Marriage counseling"

"With Shuhei? Where is he?" Senna knew a lot about what happen between Rangiku and her husband Shuhei. Rangiku affair affected everyone around them. Everyone tried their best to comfort both parties but they were happy that Shuhei decided to make it work by going to counseling.

"Today was my one on one. Shuhei has his on Tuesdays."

"Well I hope things work out for the best" Senna smiled.

"Thank you Senna, what are you doing?"

"I'm about to have dinner with a friend"

"Oh do I know this person?"

"You may but I would rather not say who he is" Senna mumbled. She didn't want to introduce Takumi and then he get attacked by a wild fan. And she was sure Rangiku would have been a bit wild.

"Oh just tell me woman" Rangiku pried.

"My name is Takumi Ichinose, member of the band Trapnest" Takumi said surprising both Senna and Rangiku.

"Trapnest? Never been a fan, my husband likes your music." Rangiku said. Senna was shocked at the way Rangiku responded. Takumi chuckled; no one had ever told him that they didn't like his music. Karakura is filled with feisty women.

"My name is Rangiku by the way"

"Nice to meet you" Takumi laughed then turned to Senna "I'll get us a table"

Senna nodded as Takumi left to enter restaurant. Senna looked back at Rangiku with a stern face.

"Don't give me that face. He is an extremely rude and cocky man"

"How do you know?"

"The magazines and tabloids" Rangiku answered automatically. Senna shook her head in disbelief. "Takumi is my friend, he isn't really that way"

"Senna, stay away from him. He is a player and Renji probably would not approve of you hanging around him." Senna laughed at that statement. He was out with Tatsuki for lunch yesterday so she didn't care how Renji felt.

"I'm fine Rangiku, I'm married and so is he"

"He is scum, I know two girls who hooked up with him, he is going to try and seduce you"

"Rangiku stop, I can handle myself" Senna said with irritation in her voice.

"Fine, but understand that cheating is never worth the agony you cause the man you love"

"No offense Rangiku but I would never cheat on Renji. He is my husband and I love him but I am allowed to have other friends, so If you will excuse me, I'm going to dinner" Senna finished. "Have a good day Rangiku."

"You too Senna, make sure you be careful." Rangiku warned before she turned away. Senna watched Rangiku walk away. She understood Rangiku's concern but she had to trust Takumi would never try to make a move on her.

.

.

.

Renji had slowly descended down stairs, he was feeling content with the wonderful Chinese cuisine that Tatsuki had made. RJ enjoyed it too but was getting sleepy so Renji laid his son down for a nap.

Once Renji reached the end of the stairs he spotted Tatsuki in the kitchen at the sink, cleaning the dishes. Renji frowned and went straight to the sink.

"I refuse to let you cook dinner and then clean the dishes too" Renji said slightly annoyed. He pushed her with the side of his body so now he was at the sink. Tatsuki scoffed.

"I don't mind doing it Renji, you act like I can't be domesticated. I can still whoop your ass if I need to"

"Whatever, just take a seat"

"No, let me finish cleaning" Tatsuki argued while trying to push him away.

"Fine! We will both wash the dishes" Renji comprised. Tatsuki simply turned to the dishes and began to wash them with soap. Renji then took them from her and rinsed them.

They stayed like that for a minute until they had finished cleaning. Renji turn to get a dry towel and broke the silence. "It can't be like this all the time"

He handed her the towel and didn't say anything. She knew what he meant when he said that.

"Senna isn't going to be happy with us hanging out"

"So what? she doesn't trust you" Tatsuki spat.

"Look its more complicated than that"

"Senna doesn't control you, we are friends right? She should trust you"

"How can she trust me if I can't even trust myself around you" Renji confessed. Tatsuki eyes went to him as soon as he said it.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't lie to you and say I am still in love with you but I definitely don't feel just friendship towards you and Senna knows that."

Tatsuki didn't know what to say. She knew she wanted to smile in victory. She was hoping Renji still had something for her. That maybe there was a chance for them after all.

"So if you knew this why did you invite me over" Tatsuki said taking a step towards him. Renji closed his eyes and his heart was beating faster. He was looking at Tatsuki and lust was taking over. He had to keep them closed to keep himself calm.

"I shouldn't have" he breathed. Tatsuki realized she was making it hard for him but at this point she didn't care if she was wrecking a family. She stepped close to Renji to the point where her breasts were now against his chest.

"Kiss me" Tatsuki said as she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him close. Renji couldn't think. Senna popped in his head. Just before his brain could register anything, Tatsuki had pressed her lips to his and Tatsuki violently pushed her tongue in his mouth. Renji lost all train of thought when this happened. His lust for Tatsuki took over. Renji took his hands and gripped under her ass pulling her closer.

Renji yanked Tatsuki upwards and set her on the kitchen counter without them taking a breath from kissing. Renji who didn't want to wait, unbuckled his pants. Tatsuki who realized where this was going pulled away from him and helped him unzip his pants. His eyes locked with hers while he then unzip her pants and took them off within seconds. Tatsuki smiled at him as she took off her black lace panties.

Renji hadn't made eye contact he was just looking at her now exposed womanhood. Tatsuki pulled Renji closer and kissed him again.

Renji knew he should stop this. Why couldn't he stop? He was ready to pull down his boxers when a cry stopped him.

It was RJ, crying.

Renji looked around to see the baby monitor. RJ must have woken up in the room confused and began to cry. Renji felt his sense come back to normal. He turned to the woman in front of him. Tatsuki was breathing heavy and a look of longing in her eyes. The thought of Senna popped in his head and his heart clenched thinking about her. Renji stepped back and pulled up his pants.

"RJ is awake?" Tatsuki asked, not moving from her position.

"Yeah, I think you should put your pants back on" Renji said. Tatsuki could feel her heart breaking. He didn't want her? Just because his son was crying? He could easy soothe his son and they could continue.

"Do you want me to leave Renji?" Tatsuki asked her voice a bit shaky. Renji did not want to answer. The way Tatsuki ask that question made him realize how much of an affect he had on her. Tatsuki was always this strong woman, never showed her weakness and always tried to prove she was tough. Did he really make her that weak? Was he destroying this strong independent woman?

"Yeah, I think you should." Renji said not looking at her. He made his way to the stairs, right before he took the first step he turned to her and spoke "I'm sorry Tatsuki"

Tatsuki felt her tears threatening to fall as Renji walked up stairs. She looked for her underwear and quickly put them on; as she put on her pants she could feel her tears falling. Why did she still love him so much? Why did she put herself out there like a whore? She was willing to sleep with Renji even though he was married and had a child. What kind of woman had she become?

Tatsuki grabbed her purse and ran to door, not before looking at the family picture of Renji, Senna and RJ. _I want everything she has._

**END!**

**Crazy end to that chapter huh? Takumi is from the anime/manga called NANA, I love that show!**

**Next Chapter: Senna gets drunk, Takumi and Renji meet, confrontation between Tatsuki and Senna**

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner was amazing!" Senna cheered as she and Takumi exited the restaurant. The restaurant was rated a seven star restaurant and almost impossible to get a table but Takumi was able to get a table as soon as he walked in.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Takumi said smiling at her.

"I did! Me and Rukia need a girls only dinner here soon" Senna and Takumi walked to the valet as Senna kept talking about her experience with other good restaurants. Takumi found it hard to listen to her, he just stared at her. Why did he have to fall in love with her? A married woman. She may not have been happy but he could see she really loved her husband.

Takumi was brought back to reality when his phone rang. Senna stopped her talking and watched him take the call.

"It's my PR, wait here for the car while I talk to him" He said covering the mouth piece. Senna nodded and waited as she was told. Her mind began to think about Renji. She truly enjoyed her time with Takumi and it did make her feel better but she missed her husband. She wished she could have this much fun with Renji. She missed having Renji as her lover and her friend. He meant the world to her and her heart was hurting due to all the fighting.

Takumi walked back to the valet to see Senna in deep thought.

"Are you okay Senna?" He said slightly surprising her.

"I will be" Senna said giving him a small smile.

"Look, My PR says I have to make an appearance at this new nightclub that opened in Karakura, and I have to leave to get ready now."

"Oh, so our day is over?" Senna asked slightly sad.

"Well I was hoping you would accompany me?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'm not in a partying mood"

"Senna, please, I really want to end this day right, I don't know when I will see you again, just come with me" Takumi pleaded. The valet pulled up with his car and Senna looked at the car. She did want to spend more time with Takumi.

"Okay!" Senna said smiling. Takumi smiled and hugged her. "I promise you that you will have a great time" he whispered. Takumi took Senna's hand and led her to the car.

Senna could feel warmth as she went with Takumi. He made her happy. She cared about him but she knew he would show her a great time and her mind would still be on Renji.

.

.

.

Renji knocked on the door of the Kurosaki Clinic as he held the hand of his son. Renji couldn't stay in his house without pacing back and forth. He was freaking about what almost happened with Tatsuki. How could he even begin to explain to that to Senna.

The door opened to reveal his petite childhood friend, Rukia Kurosaki.

"Hey Renji?" Rukia said confused to see Renji. There was one of her best friends with his son, looking almost lost.

"Hey Rukia, how are you" Renji said in a fake cheery voice. Rukia could tell he was faking his happiness.

"I'm fine, you okay?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah I am, just came to visit, you gonna let me in?" Renji asked. Rukia hadn't realized how rude she was being. "Oh right come in"

Renji smiled and walked in.

"Hi Auntie Ruki!" RJ said smiling. Rukia bent down and hugged her godson. "Hello little Renji!"

Renji smiled at seeing his best friend and his son interact. Rukia was like the glue that held him and Senna together. She never took sides and she always treats RJ like her own.

"Uncle Renji" two small voices said. Renji looked to see Masaki and Hisana. Both girls ran to greet him. He smiled and picked both girls up. He loved those girls too. Both of them were so similar to their mother, Rukia.

"Come one guys, let's go to the living room, we can watch cartoons" Rukia said. Renji and Rukia set the kids in the room to watch TV. After they both went into the kitchen, Renji could see dinner had just ended.

Rukia continued to clean up the dishes while Renji sat in one of the chairs.

"Did Senna tell you our good news?" Rukia asked. She knew Renji had something on his mind but she wouldn't rush it.

"What good news?" Renji aksed.

"What? She didn't tell you?" Rukia asked surprised. "Rukia, we argue every other day, she isn't speaking to me so no she didn't tell me anything"

"Why are you guys always fighting? The movie is done for goodness sake!"

"The movie is done?"

"What the hell could you two be fighting about that she didn't tell you the movie is done or that I'm pregnant!"

"You're pregnant?" Renji said getting up. "Congrats Rukia" He picked his friend up into a bear hug. Rukia could help but smile at Renji's joyous reaction.

"Yes I am, I'm hoping for a boy. Poor Ichigo really wants one"

"Yeah, I know how he feels, I love RJ, I can't wait to teach him everything I know"

"There are some things he doesn't have to know" a male voice said. Ichigo entered the kitchen, and Renji smirked.

"Shut up Ichigo, my son is going to learn how to fight like his old man" Renji bragged.

"Yeah I don't think it's the best idea to fight in your house, Senna would have a fit" Rukia said.

"It's fine, I'm taking him to Ichigo's old dojo"

"You mean the one Tatsuki just reclaimed?" Ichigo asked. Rukia gave a disapproving look. "You know Senna would go insane" Rukia added.

"RJ training there should be the least of her worries" Renji admitted. Rukia could see the guilt across Renji's face. She knew Renji, just as well as she knew Senna. Something was wrong.

"Renji, what's wrong?" Rukia asked. Ichigo was surprised that Rukia knew something was wrong but seeing Renji flinch at the question he could see something was up. "Does this have to do with Tatsuki?"

"I saw Tatsuki yesterday and today" Renji confessed. Rukia could feel her anger rising. Renji had done something. Something he regretted.

"What did you do?"

"We almost had sex" he said.

"WHAT THE HELL? What do you mean you almost had sex?" Rukia said angered.

"Look Rukia, I don't need the lecture, you haven't been Miss Innocent all your life" He shot back.

"Renji! Take it easy! Because we both cheated on other people we care about we know how hurtful infidelity is" Ichigo said. Rukia was fuming, she turned away to keep herself from looking at him and wanting to kill him.

"We were making out and we were about to have sex when I heard RJ crying. I had stopped when I realized what I was doing." He confessed. He looked at his best friend who refused to look at him. "Rukia, I love Senna and I know I fucked up, I don't know what to do."

Rukia took a deep breath and looked at Renji. "Fix this" With that said she walked out of the kitchen. This left a depressed Renji and a sympathetic Ichigo.

"If you love Senna, you must try to make this marriage work. I know she loves you, Renji" Ichigo said. The softness in Ichigo's voice made Renji feel worse. Ichigo was always very tough but Senna his close friend and so was Tatsuki. Tatsuki and Ichigo had been friends for over twenty years. Ichigo loved Senna and Tatsuki like family. He knew Ichigo wanted to see both women happy.

"Yeah, I guess I have to talk to her." Renji said getting up. "Do you think RJ could spend the night? I have his overnight bag in the car."

"Yeah, I'm sure Rukia would love to have RJ stay" Ichigo agreed.

.

.

.

It was 4AM when Takumi arrived in front of the Abarai household. In the car were a tired Takumi and a very intoxicated Senna.

Takumi looked over to Senna who was sleeping in his passenger seat. Her hair was messy and her dress was wrinkled. He sighed as he realized he had to get the woman back into her home. She was smiling in her sleep and her cheeks were flushed but Takumi couldn't help but smile at her. His heart ached looking at her and remember what he had send to her when they entered the club.

"_Pass me a few bottle of sake!"_ _Takumi hollered over the techno blasting. Senna watched as Takumi gave orders. She didn't feel comfortable. She still went clubbing but it was with her friends. She was here with Takumi and a bunch of people she didn't know._

_Takumi looked over to the woman next to her and could see she wasn't enjoying herself. He signaled for two shots to be brought to the table. Almost immediately, the bottle and two shot glasses filled were on the table. Takumi carefully picked up the glasses and handed one to Senna._

"_I shouldn't be drinking"_

"_Stop sounding like such a stuck in the mud and take the shot woman" Takumi teased. Senna glared at him. She took the drink to her lips and drank it whole._

_Senna shook her head to deal with the taste. Takumi laughed and took her hand. He leaned closer._

"_I want you to have fun" He whispered. Senna smiled._

"_I love you Senna" Senna's head turned to him immediately. Her eyes widened. She didn't know what to say._

"_I know, you are married and you probably love your husband but I want you to that I would never make you cry like he does. I just want to see you smile. You don't have to tell me how you feel but I just had to tell you that."_

After that he got up to dance and acted as if everything was fine for the rest of the night for Senna's sake. She began ordering shots while Takumi was busy networking and taking pictures. Takumi had no idea she got that drunk until he saw he on the bar dancing. He immediately got her down and did his best to take care of her until he would be decent enough to drive since he only had one shot.

Takumi couldn't believe how much trouble this woman was. Takumi got out the car and went to the passenger seat. He gently shook Senna awake.

"Senna, wake up, you're home." Senna slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "So glad to be home" she mumbled. Takumi helped Senna out the car. She was stumbling at lot and couldn't stand straight. He slowly walked her to the door.

Once Senna recognized her door, she smiled and pulled out her keys. She made a few attempts to put the key into the keyhole. Once she was successful in unlocking the door, she stumbled and began to fall. Thankfully Takumi caught her quickly and she breathlessly thanked him.

Senna began to drift off in his arms and Takumi sighed. He would have to carry this woman inside. He was able to pick her up bridal style and entered her home.

He had never been in her home. He had dropped her off a few times at the end of a filming day but he always wondered what it looked like.

It was nice and very welcoming. He caught glimpses of pictures of Renji as he walked in. He never met the guy but he knew he hated him.

Takumi began to look for a place to lay Senna down; he walked into what he believes to be the living room. There was a few couches and a very noticeable wedding picture of Renji and Senna. Takumi rolled his eyes and proceeded to the couch. All the while he had no idea; there was a pair of eyes watching his every move. Takumi laid Senna down gently on the couch. He fixed her legs so she would be comfortable. He went to her face and moved the messy strands of hair from her face. He smiled as he looked at her, while the other person in the room could feel his control on his anger fading.

"AHEM" Takumi jumped up when he heard the loud cough. He turned to see a man sitting on stairs looking at him. He realized it was Renji.

"Oh, you must be her husband, Renji" Takumi said smoothly as if he wasn't just caught admiring another man's wife. Renji was ready to kill him. Senna must have talked to Takumi about him before.

"Yes, may I ask you what you are doing bringing my wife home at 4AM." Renji's voice was a bit shaky. He was trying not to lose it.

"We went out to a party, she drank much more than she can handle, and this is the end result" Takumi said as he took a few glances at Senna. "I just want to make sure she is okay"

"She is home, with me" Renji stated firmly. "She is in perfectly good hands with her HUSBAND"

"So you say" Takumi mumbled before he headed for the door. "Let her know to call me tomorrow" He said not looking back at Renji. Renji clenched his hands in anger. Who the hell did Takumi think he was? Renji looked down at his wife who was sleeping contently on the couch. Senna was usually a responsible drinker. What could have gotten her this upset to drink herself away?

Renji sighed and picked up his wife bridal style and brought her upstairs.

Once they reached the room, he laid his wife on the king size bed.

He ran downstairs to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. Once he reached the room again, he found Senna stirring lightly. She was whimpering something. Renji walked closer to hear her but the words that came out her mouth made his heart hurt.

"Ta-Takumi" Renji wanted to yell and scream. She was dreaming about him?

"Takumi, is that you in the room?"Renji lifted an eyebrow. Did she think it was Takumi in the room not Renji?

Renji scoffed and said no but Senna called for "Takumi" to sit next to her.

"My eyes feel too heavy to open so give me your hand, I need to tell you how I feel" once Renji heard those words his curiosity and jealousy took control and he held her had.

"It's me, Takumi" Renji lied. Senna smiled with her eyes still closed and began to speak.

"Thank you for a good time, I really love that you tried to cheer me up. But at the club" Senna began to move her head back and forth. "When you told me you loved me" Renji's hand tightened around Senna's. That bastard was trying to make a move on his wife. "and I couldn't answer, I feel like I should tell you why"

Renji tried to mentally prepare himself for what she was going to say. "I love you Takumi but as nothing more than a friend." Renji happily sighed when heard this. "You say you can make me happy and you do but you have a wife and child at home and I have a life here too" Senna was now tearing a bit.

"I love my life here. I have written books and helped make a movie. I have a best friend who loves me like a sister and is always there for me. I love my son. He makes me so happy and he is my pride and joy. But lastly I love Renji." Hearing Senna confess this mad the butterflies in his stomach start. He hadn't felt that in a while.

"I know I tell you that we fight but I still love him more than I love myself. Renji makes me happy. I don't ever want him to leave me" Senna's tears were now falling down and Renji bent down so that he could wipe her tears. "I am afraid, he doesn't believe in me and that he will leave me for this she devil named Tatsuki. I just want him to support my dreams like you support me Takumi."

Renji could feel himself tearing, did he really cause his wife this much pain and heartache. He thought he was the only one truly hurt.

"You may love me, but I am still madly in love with my husband" with that last statement Senna began to sob. Renji let go of her hand and joined her on the bed. He pulled her close as she cried. He really wished that he could fix this. He didn't realize that she was just as hurt as him maybe even more.

"I just hope he still loves me" Senna whispered. Renji felt tears running down his face as he hugged her closer.

"Idiot, ofcourse I love you" He said. As soon as he said that she stopped crying and fell into a deep sleep automatically.

He loved Senna. She was the mother of his child, his love, his lifetime partner and his best friend. He lost sight of that. He forgot to be a friend to her. He became a selfish man and didn't realize how much Senna's dreams were important. He was going make everything right. Renji soon fell asleep holding his wife close to him.

**END**

**I decided to make this a four chapter series.**

**Next chapter: Senna and Tatsuki confrontation, we see more Ichigo and Rukia (our favorite couple)**

**Review Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Senna groaned as she shifted in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and it hurt to look at the light that was shining. It must have been morning.

She was having a hangover.

Senna couldn't remember anything. She remembered Takumi confessing his love for her then she began to drink. She didn't know what to say to him. Of course she cared about him but she wasn't in love with him. She began to wonder what had happened and how she had gotten home.

Senna was ready to try and get up but stopped when an arm held her a bit tighter. Senna looked at the arm that held her; she followed it to see her husband sleeping soundly next to her.

She smiled at his sleeping form but was confused to why he was in the bed holding her. Last time she remembered they were fighting. If they fought he stayed in the guest room. Was last night different? What could have happened last night that made him forget he was angry and sleep with her, holding her like that?

Senna slowly removed his hand and slipped out the bed. She smiled as he just hugged the blanket tighter. He was always a heavy sleeper and never noticed when Senna left the bed.

Senna got into the shower and tried to remember what may have happened to her last night. Did Takumi bring her home? If he did, did he meet Renji? Maybe she took a cab home? She really hated herself for drinking that much but at the time it was the only thing that helped her pain.

She decided she would have to speak to Renji and actually talk to him. She loved him and her stubbornness would eventually be the reason her marriage ended.

.

.

.

Renji stirred awake and groaned as the light hit his eyes. He wondered how long he had been asleep for. He looked to realize he was in an empty bed. Where had Senna gone to?

His thoughts were taken away by the smell of bacon? Someone was cooking downstairs. Renji assumed it was Senna. He knew this meant that she wanted to talk and the food was meant to cushion the argument. He sighed as he got up and brushed his teeth. He put on a white T-shirt and walked downstairs.

Renji walked into the kitchen to see Senna in a pink blouse and white skirt. She had her favorite apron on while she distributed the bacon on the plate.

"Good Morning" Renji said. Senna looked up to see her husband with a small smile on his face. She smiled at him and brought the two plates to the table.

"I'm beginning to think the smell of bacon wakes you up" Senna joked. Renji laughed and sat down to face the food. Senna sat down opposite from him.

"I almost had a heart attack when I went to go wake up RJ this morning"

"He is at Rukia's"

"Yeah I know, Isshin called me right as I was about to run around the house looking for him. He said with flu season coming up we should think about letting RJ get a flu shot."

"Oh, I'm sorry to worry you like that" Renji apologized.

"It is okay, I understand why you were so upset before" Senna said simply. No one said anything after that. They just ate for a while. Senna knew what had to be said. Why was their marriage falling apart and how could they fix it.

"Where did you end up yesterday" Renji asked her breaking the silence. Senna looked at him a bit surprised at the question. She didn't want to speak about yesterday because she barely remembered what happen. She may have kissed Takumi and not even know.

"I'm going to be honest Renji, I was upset. The fact that you may still love Tatsuki hurts a lot." Senna answered. Renji became slightly annoyed with her answer although she had every right to feel this way, she never answered his question.

"Just tell me, Senna, if we are going to fix any of this, we both need to be truthful."

"I went to the beach. I just needed a getaway. But then Takumi called and came to the beach" Senna began. Renji could feel his anger rising. He hated Takumi. The man was obviously in love with Senna and he had a feeling Takumi would try to steal her away. "We hung out there, just talking then we went shopping, I bought a few things, and he got me some stuff too.

Senna realized Takumi probably still had all her shopping bags. Renji was getting more annoyed with the story. Now this man was trying to steal her with gifts?

"Return EVERYTHING he bought you" Renji said with a stern voice. Senna looked away knowing Renji was not happy at all.

"We went out for sushi then he invited me to a club party." Senna finished.

"And after that?"

"To be honest Renji I don't remember, I started drinking and can't remember."

"Well, your buddy Takumi brought you home passed out drunk" Renji said. Senna looked at Renji wide eyed and embarrassed. What could have happened? She hoped Renji and Takumi didn't get into a fight. What was Renji even thinking of her right now.

"Renji, I was upset over everything and I let myself get out of hand but if you are worried about Takumi and I-"

"I'm not worried about Takumi" Renji stated firmly. "I just don't think I want you as his friend anymore"

Senna usually would have cursed him out for being so controlling but she understood, she didn't want him around Tatsuki. "I understand, but he isn't a problem for us Renji"

Senna got up from her seat and walked closer to Renji.

"I love you, Renji and I would support your dreams no matter what. I just feel like you haven't been supportive of me. I understand the movie keeps me busy but you should understand it will take time and dedication for me to fulfill my dreams. Please don't make me feel bad for this."

Renji stood up and took his wife's hands. "I'm sorry Senna" was all he said and Senna could feel the tears coming.

"I realized I have been hurting you and I guess I expected you to be this housewife and seeing my plans changed, I didn't know how to react. I just need a family that stays together, I want to give that to RJ because I never had that" Renji admitted.

Senna tiptoed up and kissed Renji on the lips. It was short and sweet but it meant a lot. "I love you, I want to provide you with all love you need. I don't want you to ever worry about me leaving you for my career or another man."

Senna pulled Renji in closer and kissed him this time with more passion. It was the first time in months that they kissed like that. Renji could feel his love for Senna growing. He really did love her, how could he had ever doubt it. What he felt for Tatsuki was…

Renji pulled away and stepped back from his wife. Senna that was caught off guard looked at Renji confused.

"What's wrong?" Senna asked. She began to wonder if he felt the same way. He looked guilty?

"Senna, I have to be honest with you too" Renji said. Senna knew what he had on his mind. Last time they argued it was about Tatsuki.

"It's about your feelings for Tatsuki, isn't it?" Senna said, her voice was a bit shaky. She was scared. She wanted to know that his heart was only hers.

"I didn't know how I felt about her when you asked me. I hadn't seen her in years so seeing her brought back a few emotions" Renji breathed as he continued. " I still care about her and I know you don't want to hear that but I do."

Senna wondered if she could listen anymore, but she knew she had too.

"Yesterday, I saw her" Once Renji said those words; Senna lost control and slapped him. They way he said "I saw her" she knew he had cheated.

Renji grabbed his cheek that had just been slapped. He knew finishing this would not be easy. Senna was now crying more.

"She met RJ, and she cooked for us" Senna could feeling her heart pounding like it was about to leap out of her chest. She stepped back; she really didn't want to hear anymore.

"So you let her play house? WITH MY SON?" Senna yelled. Senna wanted to run but Renji grabbed her.

"LET ME GO! YOU CHEATED ON ME DIDN'T YOU?"

"I only kissed her" Renji said now his voice was shaky. The look in Senna's eyes was scaring him. She looked so betrayed. He was afraid that he may have just ended his marriage.

"LIAR! MORE THAN THAT HAPPEN! I KNOW YOU RENJI, YOU FEEL GUILTY ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE." Senna screamed. Renji hated how right Senna was. Senna knew him better than anyone in this world.

"I got caught up and we almost had sex" Renji finally admitted. Senna stopped fighting to get away and let her hands drop.

"I'm so sorry, Senna" Renji said still holding on to his wife. He began to cry as he kept apologizing.

"Why did you stop?" Senna asked. Her voice was cold, almost empty. Renji couldn't answer, how could he answer that?

"You should have finished maybe it would have been worth it" She finally said as she pushed him off of her. Renji fell back, his body numb. He didn't know how he could explain himself.

"You didn't stop because you loved me. If you did, you wouldn't have let her into my home. You would have had some respect for me. Something stopped you, but it damn sure wasn't your love for me. You were about to fuck her to get back at me. She was ready to be that woman you needed." Senna stated. Her voice was ice cold. It could even scare Byakuya Kuchiki

Senna turned away from him and went to the stairs. "SENNA PLEASE, CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS"

"Go to hell Renji" was all she said before going up stairs. Renji growled in anger and punched a hole in the dining room wall.

"I'm such a fucking idiot"

.

.

.

"Rukia, I think that's the door" Ichigo said when he heard the door bell. Ichigo, Rukia, RJ, Masaki and Hisana were out in the yard.

"Really? I'll check" Rukia said leaving them in the back. Rukia quickly made it to the front door, checking the peephole she recognized her best friend. Was she here to pick up RJ?

Rukia opened the door to greet Senna but before she could speak, she saw fresh tears running down her best friend's face.

"Senna? What happened?" Rukia asked as she quickly pulled her best friend in her home. Senna sniffed as she walked in.

Senna didn't speak, she just began sobbing. Rukia couldn't stand to see her best friend this way. She hadn't ever seen Senna so upset before.

"Senna please, talk to me" Rukia pleaded. Senna looked up at Rukia and could see how worried she was. She didn't realize how much she was scaring her friend.

"Renji, he…he was with Tatsuki and-" Senna didn't finish speaking before her sobbing made it harder for her to speak. Rukia however knew what Senna had to say.

"Renji told you huh?" Rukia answered. Senna's crying stopped and she gave Rukia a shocked look. "You knew?"

"He admitted it yesterday when he dropped off RJ" Rukia confessed. Senna wanted to be upset at Rukia, but she couldn't. Rukia was her best friend but she was also Renji's best friend. She knew Renji confided in her and she couldn't be mad if he had told her stuff.

"Look Senna, I wasn't exactly happy with him. I had to leave just so I wouldn't curse him out." Rukia said. Senna chuckled a bit. She was glad Rukia at least was upset too. Senna wiped her tears.

"Why Tatsuki? He knows I feel about her." Senna said as she walked into Rukia's kitchen. "And he had the nerve to accuse me of cheating on him with Takumi"

"Well Takumi does have feelings for you"

"How did you know?" Senna asked. She knew she hadn't told Rukia about Takumi's confession.

"It is obvious; I have seen the way he looks at you"

"Well, he actually loves me" Senna said blushing.

"Loves you?"

"He confessed to being in love with me last night"

"WHAT? You can't keep hanging out with him."

"Rukia, to be honest, I love being with Takumi. He makes me laugh, he is sweet and he cares about me. He makes me feel good about myself and he truly makes me happy"

"So what, are you saying you are in love with him too"

"No I'm not, but I wish I was in love with him then maybe this whole Renji and Tatsuki thing would hurt as much as it does."

"That is a foolish thing to say, you didn't kiss him or anything, did you" Rukia asked.

"Of course not. At least I am pretty sure I didn't" Senna said as she sighed. "I don't know anymore Rukia; I just wish I could hurt Renji like he hurt me."

"No matter what you do, it is going to hurt because you love Renji." Senna had to admit Rukia was right and she knew it.

"Mommy?" A small voice said. Senna turned to see her son along with Masaki, Hisana and Ichigo.

"Hi Auntie Senna" Masaki and Hisana said greeting their aunt. RJ ran to his mom and Senna quickly picked him up into a hug. She hugged him tightly as she felt better holding him.

Ichigo and Rukia watched happily as Senna hugged her son. Rukia walked over to Ichigo and held his hand. Ichigo looked at Rukia and she gave him a look. Ichigo figured Senna must have been upset and it was probably over Renji.

"I missed you baby" Senna said snuggling her son.

.

.

.

"_Hello! You have reached Phoenix Headquarters, Orihime Ishida speaking" _Orihime answered cheerfully. Tatsuki giggled at her best friend. She could believe how cheery her friend sounded.

"Hey Hime, it's Tatsuki"

"_TATSUKI! I haven't spoken to you in so long! How did you know I would be here?"_

"I guessed, it is the only internationally number I have from you, what happened to your cell"

"_I dropped it in a water fountain_" Orihime answered laughing.

"Wow, Hime"

"_Oh Tatskui, I really miss you! How have you been?"_

"Not good Hime, I really need my best friend here" Tatsuki said her voice breaking. Tatsuki was sitting in her bed. She had been so upset over Renji. Times like this she wished Orihime was her to talk to her to distract her but this time she wanted Orihime to listen

Orihime began to feel worried hearing Tatsuki sound so down. The Tatsuki she knew never cried or was scared.

"_What happened"_

"I saw Renji" Hearing those three words, Orihime knew Tatuski's heart was broken. "We spent the day together yesterday, I even met his son."

Orihime had to ask "_What about Senna?"_

"She wasn't around. To be honest Orihime, it felt as if she never existed, like it was my family"

"_Tatsuki, you can't steal her family"_

"I know I know, but then we kissed, Renji and I, we kissed and it had so much passion. I thought maybe he still loved me"

Orihime just listened; she knew the story wouldn't end up good. She knew Renji was more in love with Senna than he ever was with Tatsuki.

"He stopped and asked me to leave. I had my pants off! I was ready to make love to him and he stopped and asked me to go. I looked like an idiot!"

"_You are acting like an idiot Tatsuki!"_ Orihime shouted. Tatsuki was shocked to hear Orihime yell like that_. "I did the same thing nine years ago, when I almost slept with Ichigo. I took advantage of the fact he was depressed over Rukia and look what happened. So many people got hurt. I loved Ichigo, I really did but I always knew he loved Rukia more than me. You have to understand that Renji loves Senna. He has a son. If he wanted to be with you, he would have fought harder for you."_

Tatsuki could feel her tears coming to her eyes. Orihime had never spoken to her that way and had never said anything like that.

"Orihime, I didn't need a lecture. I needed you to listen. I have always listen to you"

"_And then you would try to knock sense into me, Tatsuki, you are my best friend-"_

"I have to go" Tatsuki quickly said before hanging up. She couldn't listen to Orihime anymore. Everything she was saying was getting to her. Tatsuki needed to speak to another friend preferable a guy who may understand matters of the heart.

.

.

.

"Tatsuki?" Isshin said as he answered the door.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki, it has been a while"

"Yes it has, how have you been, I heard you and Chad got engaged"

"Yes but we broke up"

"I'm sorry to hear that, please come in" Isshin said allowing Tatsuki to enter the home. She walked into the kitchen with Isshin behind her.

"How have you been Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Good, I'm about to retire soon, I think Ichigo can take care of this clinic now, plus I found a nice little place by the beach."

"That sounds great, is Ichigo here?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes he is, I'll call him"

"Um dad" Isshin turned to see said man, entering the kitchen. "Oh I guess he is here, I'll leave you two to catch up" Isshin left Ichigo and Tatsuki alone. Tatsuki smirked looking at her childhood friend.

"It's been a while Ichigo"

"Yeah it has, what are you doing here"

"Is that what you say to me" Tatsuki said playfully hitting him. "You were too busy to see me yesterday so I came to see you today."

"Well I can't get out of family time with Byakuya, no matter how much I beg Rukia."

"How are Rukia and the girls?"

"Masaki and Hisana are great and Rukia is pregnant"

"Again? Wow Ichigo, how many kids do you and Rukia plan on having?"

"As many as it takes for me to have a son" he joked

"Are Rukia and the girls here?"

"Um yeah, but this isn't the best time" Ichigo said nervously.

"Why is something wrong with-" Tatsuki stopped when her eyes caught sight of a little boy with black hair. She recognized him immediately and so did the toddler.

"Hi Miss Tatsuki, you know my uncle Ichigo too?" RJ said smiling. Before Tatsuki could answer, RJ's mother walked in. Tatsuki's eyes widened seeing Senna. She was still as beautiful as she remember. Her hair was about the same length. She looked older but it fit her look.

Senna looked at her son who seemed to be staring at something. She looked up and made eye contact with the woman who was causing a rift in her marriage.

"Mommy, this is daddy's friend Miss Tatsuki" RJ said pulling on his mother's hand. Senna ignored her son as she continued to stare down Tatsuki.

"Look Senna-" Ichigo started.

"Take RJ back outside please" Senna demanded. Ichigo was in no place to say no. He knew these women had to speak face to face. Ichigo listened to Senna and took the boy back outside. Once they left, Senna slowly stepped forward.

"Why are you here?" Senna asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I came to see Ichigo and Rukia; they are my friends you know. And why do I have to answer to you. I haven't seen you in years, the least can do is say hello"

"Don't you dare come at me with that bulshit, Tatsuki" Senna growled. Tatsuki was a bit taken back by the outburst but then she realized Senna must have known about what happened with Renji.

"So you found out about yesterday" Tatsuki said smirking.

"And you're laughing. Do you not have respect for yourself, trying to have sex with my husband?"

"The same man you tried to take from me?"

"Tatsuki get over yourself! You left him"

"Yes, because he showed no signs of ever cutting you off. Why did I have to share my boyfriend?"

"Tatsuki you look and sound pathetic." Senna spat. " You didn't fight for him. I did. I love Renji and I will fight for him to this day. Stay away from my husband!"

"Senna, I don't need to fight, he will come back to me. I don't need to do anything, I will just wait for you to fuck up and he will come back to me."

"You delusional bitc-"

"Senna!" Ichigo called out. Senna was on the verge of attacking Tatsuki. "Please go to your son"

"Ichigo I'm not done"

"Yes you are! Go NOW" Ichigo yelled. Senna looked at him and understood. Tatsuki was his friend too. He wanted a chance to speak to her. But Senna would not move.

Ichigo huffed "Fine" He grabbed Tatsuki's hand and led her to the front door. Tatsuki tried to get Ichigo off but his grip was strong.

Once they reached the front door, Tatsuki tried to get back inside but he stopped her with one word.

"ENOUGH"

"Ichigo, whose side are you on?"

"Don't make this about sides Tatsuki, look at yourself." Ichigo said. It killed him to see his friend like this. She was always so strong willed and smart. She was now looking like some obsessed ex girlfriend.

"Ichigo, I really love him"

"Stop it Tatsuki! You look so weak and pathetic. What happened to you?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki looked away. She really was embarrassing yourself.

"Why did you break up with Chad?" Ichigo asked. He always wanted to know. Chad was his best friend and so was Tatsuki. He was so excited to find out they were getting married then Chad called Ichigo to say Tatsuki ended things without a reason.

"I never loved Chad, he was just a way to make my heart feel better but once I realized I was going to marry someone I wasn't in love with I broke it off.

"You still loved Renji"

"Yes, and I still do"

"So it doesn't bother you that he moved on, married Senna and had a kid with her. That should tell you Renji doesn't feel the same."

"But yesterday-"

"Was a moment of weakness and lust. He was upset about Senna." Ichigo answered. "You can't let love do this to you Tatsuki. You are smart, beautiful, and talented and one of the strongest people I know. When did you turn into this woman who is content as the other woman?"

Tatsuki shook her head as tears began to fall. "You never used to cry over a guy, you always kicked his ass if he ever broke your heart"

Tatsuki laughed at that. Ichigo and Orihime were right. She was acting childish.

"I'm an idiot" She said. Ichigo then pulled his friend into a hug. "Yes but we all have our moments"

Tatsuki smiled and hugged him back.

"AHEM" Tatsuki and Ichigo turned to see Renji standing in front of them.

"Renji" Tatsuki whispered. Ichigo turned to her then to him. "Ichigo can give me a minute"

Ichigo nodded and kissed Tatsuki's forehead. "We can talk later" Ichigo said before walking into his house.

Once the door shut, Tatsuki faced Renji. Renji looked at the tears on her face and he knew he was the cause.

"I am so sorry Tatsuki" Renji started.

"Don't be, I should be sorry" Tatsuki said. "I was trying to make you fall in love with me again; I was trying to take Senna's family because that's always what I wanted with you."

"Tatsuki look, I still care about you, but I love my wife. I need her"

"I know, I know I can never take Senna's place in your heart. I guess I just needed to see that" Tatsuki said with a sad smile. "Apologize to Senna for me"

"I'm sorry Tatsuki" Renji said again. Tatsuki smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I am too" She said before she walked away. Renji watched her retreating form and he felt a tug at his heart. She still had a piece of his heart. She healed him when Senna first broke his heart. Tatsuki will always hold a place in his heart.

.

.

.

"Look what I can do mommy" RJ said before doing a tumble on the grass. Senna clapped as her son performed for her. She was trying to keep her mind off her conversation with Tatsuki.

RJ kept performing until he realized someone had stepped outside.

"Dad!" RJ said happily as he ran past his mom to greet Renji. Renji smiled and picked up his son. "Hey little man". Senna didn't even look to see Renji, she kept facing forward. She didn't want to face him yet.

"Daddy, your friend Miss Tatsuki was here" Renji felt nervous when RJ said this. "Mommy met her too" The worst had happened. Tatsuki and Senna had seen each other. He figured that's what Tatuski's tears were about. Renji put his son down. "Keep playing, me and your mom can watch you together, kiddo" Renji ruffled RJ's hair and RJ nodded then ran back to what he was doing.

Renji looked at Senna who still had her back to him. Renji took a seat next to Senna, who still didn't pay him any attention.

"Let me start off by saying, I trust you" Renji said. Senna was surprised by this. She looked at him confused. "I should have said that this morning."

"I cant say the same for you"

"I know, I fucked up big time, but I cant live without you Senna. You are my lover, my partner for life, the mother of my child and my best friend." Senna was completely touched by those words. She had no idea that she described Renji that same way last night. He used those words because it was the only way to make her understand.

"She still loves you. How do I know you won't fall into temptation again?"

"Because all I could think before is that you were going to leave me and I cried. I cried like a big baby" Renji admitted. "I refuse to lose you or put your heart and mine through that again."

"This isn't going to be easy, it is going to take me a long time to trust you again but I know that you love me, that I am sure off." Senna took Renji's hand and held it. " I love you"

"I love you too" Renji said before kissing her on the lips.

"FINALLY" They heard voices yell. It was Isshin, Rukia and Ichigo. "I was so tired of the fighting" Rukia said smiling. "Me too, you guys had me sound like a complete sap."

Senna laughed. Renji smiled and got up, "Let's go out to lunch, food on me"

Everyone cheered and walked back into the house from the backyard. Senna suddenly felt her phone vibrate. She looked to find an email from…Takumi?

_Dear Senna,_

_I caught the afternoon flight home today. To Tokyo. I had to see my wife and kid. I actually really missed them. Seeing those pictures in your home made me want to see my family. I am sorry, I couldn't give you a real goodbye but I hope to see you again. I hope you know I still love you and I mean that but I know you would never leave Renji. I would never leave my wife either. Even if she annoys me to no end, I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. I guess it is the same for Renji and you. Even though I love you, I don't know what made me think I could make you happier. I feel for you because you treated me like a human, like I'm normal and I want to thank you for that. I also want to wish you luck. Tell Renji he is a lucky man. See you at the premier in six months ;)_

_Love Takumi._

Senna smiled to herself. She would miss Takumi. Once Senna found Renji, she came up behind and whispered, "You're a lucky man"

**END OF STORY.**

**I have one more mini-series after this one then I'm done! Next one is Orihime and Uryu.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
